Liaisons Dangereuses
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles femslashs. Ces femmes se retrouvent dans des situations compliquées voire inconfortables qui les laissent dans l'ombre. Drabble 1 : Astoria/Ginny ; Drabble 2 : Bellatrix/Hermione ; Drabble 3 : Hermione/Ginny. All Ratings.
1. Astoria et Ginny - Marche

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'inaugure un petit recueil avec des pairings aussi improbables qu'originaux ... Centrés autour du femslash, ces dames se retrouveront dans des situations assez inconfortables ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

Astoria et Ginny avaient commencé à se fréquenter à cause, ou plutôt grâce, à leurs fils. Grâce à eux, elles avaient commencé à se côtoyer. Après tout, c'était elles qui accompagnaient le plus souvent les garçons. Au début, elles ne restaient pas longtemps mais au fil du temps, elles avaient commencé à échanger quelques mots puis phrases. Elles avaient fini par tenir des discussions plus longues.

Leurs fils étaient devenus autonomes mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à se voir. Astoria invitait souvent Ginny à marcher dans le parc du Manoir qui avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur. L'endroit était agréable surtout quand tout était en fleurs. Le jardin avait l'avantage d'être suffisamment vaste pour offrir de nombreux coins discrets et secrets ce qui les arrangeait bien. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que leurs époux respectifs apprennent ce qu'elles faisaient. Parce que c'était mal, parce que c'était délicieusement bon.

* * *

Mots : 150

Fait dans le cadre de l'atelier d'écriture de starck29 avec les prompts Astoria/Ginny et marcher, des 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons et dans le cadre du FF on F/F Challenge.


	2. Bellatrix et Hermione - Entre tes mains

Bonjour tout le monde ! De retour avec un drabble au pairing improbable dans l'univers de JKR qui ne m'appartient pas ! Organisé lors d'un atelier de Yaoifr sur la dichotomie plaisir/douleur (écriture en 30 minutes), ce drabble est classé **M** et ce n'est pas pour rien ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione tremblait sous l'impact des Doloris de Bellatrix. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée. Pourtant, sa tortionnaire ignorait tout cela et continuait son acte. Hermione se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle ne tenait pas à donner ce plaisir à cette _folle_ alors qu'elle tremblait déjà de tous ses membres. La douleur se faisait pourtant de plus en plus forte au point de la faire gémir ce qui eut pour effet de figer Bellatrix. Hermione était pantelante et essayait tant bien que mal de s'en remettre. Les yeux clos, elle se préparait mentalement à recevoir la prochaine salve de sorts mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, elle sentit des effleurements sur sa peau dénudée. Frémissante, elle rouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant Bellatrix penchée sur elle. Elle resta immobile parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas attirer les foudres de cette femme. La femme aux yeux fous reprit sa balade sur son corps et Hermione ne put guère empêcher le plaisir de monter. La brunette tentait pourtant de résister mais son ennemie savait y faire. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les gens comme elle … C'était étonnant ! Les yeux mi-clos, la captive se mit à sourire, d'un sourire un peu fou comme celui de sa geôlière. Parce qu'elle avait aussi envie de jouer.

* * *

A bientôt !

PS : j'en profite pour dire que ce drabble (216 mots) entre dans les 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ainsi que dans le FF on F/F Challenge !


	3. Ginny et Hermione - Amour enragé

Hello ! Après la dureté du drabble précédent, je reviens avec un autre qui devrait être plus ... Léger ! Ecrit lors d'un atelier organisé par starck29 sur le discord de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons à partir des prompts _rage_ et _retirer un vêtement.  
_

* * *

Hermione et Ginny étaient frigorifiées par leur sortie à l'extérieur mais cela avait eu le mérite de leur donner un coup de fouet pour les réveiller pour de bon. Malgré tout, elles étaient heureuses de retrouver leur maison. Elles allèrent dans leur chambre et commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements. Le fait de voir le corps nu de l'autre eut le mérite de les réchauffer au point que cela leur donna envie de toucher la peau pour la caresser, la vénérer. Bien vite, corps contre corps, lèvres contre lèvres, elles firent l'amour tantôt avec rage tantôt avec fougue jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de l'orgasme en fauche une puis l'autre. La respiration haletante, les deux jeunes femmes se reprirent en passant du temps dans les bras l'une de l'autre et à se murmurer des mots d'amours faisant fi de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

* * *

A très vite !

PS : j'en profite pour glisser ce drabble dans ma liste improvisée des 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.


	4. Daphné et Hestia - Espérer s'en sortir

Hello ! Petit drabble inspiré du Drabble Tag Femslash et des 50 drabblesde la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! Je devais écrire sur Daphné et Hestia et elles devaient s'embrasser ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Daphné était dans son lit, elle ne dormait pas encore. Elle avait toujours du mal à dormir quand une de ses camarades n'étaient pas encore rentrées d'une « retenue » avec les « professeurs » Carrow. Ce soir-là, c'était Hestia qui y était. Avec sa sœur, Flora, elles étaient celles qui souffraient le plus au sein de leur maison. Elles appartenaient à une branche éloignée de la famille qui refusait de suivre les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En sachant cela, les deux mangemorts le leur faisaient chèrement payer.

Hestia rentra de sa retenue, épuisée. Elle fut soulagée de voir apparaitre Daphné à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver jusqu'à son lit. Sa camarade l'aida à se diriger dans leur dortoir. Elle sentait qu'elle tremblait. Elles finirent par arriver à destination et s'écroulèrent sur le matelas. Hestia ferma les paupières et les rouvrit brusquement. De son regard fiévreux, elle se pencha sur Daphné et l'embrassa. Comme chaque soir, cette dernière répondit au baiser. Les lèvres se retrouvèrent, se mouvèrent dans une lutte silencieuse qui était là pour se dire qu'elles étaient vivantes, pour se dire qu'elles allaient s'en sortir.

* * *

Un autre drabble va suivre ! ;)

A tout de suite ! :)


	5. Daphné et Hestia - Azkaban

Comme prévu, je publie un second drabble avec les mêmes personnages ! Cette fois, une des deux filles devaient se retrouver à Azkaban. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines que Daphné attendait d'avoir des nouvelles du Ministère de la Magie mais personne ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente insupportable. Elle avait beau tout faire pour clamer son innocence, pour prouver qu'un nom n'était pas coupable de crimes commis par une personne mais rien à faire.

Alors elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Hestia allait aussi bien que possible dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Daphné se rassurait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en se disant qu'il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs et que sa camarade devait se trouver dans les cellules des prisonniers attendant leurs jugements. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Parce qu'elle allait bien sortir un jour ou l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

A bientôt !


	6. Nympadora et Lily - Différence

Hello ! Cette fois-ci, on se retrouve pour un drabble inspiré du drabble tag de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons avec le couple Nymphadora/Lily et le prompt "Lily n'est pas morte". En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Tonks était en larmes dans la maison de son cousin. Elle ne pensait pas que l'école des Aurors serait aussi impitoyable avec les personnes différentes. Elle avait beau mettre en avant que ses talents de métamorphomage étaient utiles, cela effrayait ses condisciples plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais un rejet de plus … C'était douloureux ! Alors elle accepta l'étreinte réconfortante de Lily qui passait dans le coin. Les deux femmes se côtoyaient depuis fort longtemps et Lily avait toujours été d'un soutien inestimable pour Tonks. C'était sans doute beaucoup trop aux yeux de James qui voyait sa femme en enlacer une autre comme elle le faisait avec lui. Au point qu'il ne put que l'observer s'éloigner de lui, impuissant …

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	7. Hermione et Cho - Jalousie

Hello ! Nouveau texte court écrit à partir du prompt **jalousie** donné lors d'un atelier de 30 sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel sur discord associé à un pairing inspiré par le FF on F/F Challenge. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Cho faisait encore une crise de jalousie à Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'était plus libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et devait rendre des comptes à sa petite amie ce qui l'épuisait. Elle voulait encore avoir une vie privée par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle ne voyait déjà plus beaucoup ses amis alors si en plus ses visites étaient plus que réduites … Cho était encore en train de lui parler quand Hermione fit quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps : elle partit laissant en plan sa petite amie. La brune pensait que l'ancienne Serdaigle avait changé, que la guerre l'avait changée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cho s'accrochait beaucoup trop au passé alors qu'Hermione tentait de lui faire penser à autre chose, de tourner la page de cette sombre période. Définitivement ! Mais Hermione vivait avec de multiples rappels de la guerre ce qui la pesait. Elle soupira en songeant que Cho n'était pas la bonne personne. Evidemment, elle aurait pu la repousser depuis le début mais elle avait voulu tenter l'aventure. Comme Harry, elle avait voulu jouer à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! Hermione se maudit d'avoir fait ça … Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle allait finir seule si cela continuait ainsi ! Parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comprenant sa soif de liberté, parce qu'elle en avait désespérément besoin.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	8. Daphné et Pansy - Parenthèse

Hello ! Qui dit nouveau drabble, dit nouveau pairing ! Hé oui un de plus que j'ai eu envie d'essayer ... Un peu plus sombre que les autres ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient autant touchées par la guerre que les autres maisons. Les Carrow les poussaient, surtout les dernières années, à avoir des héritiers le plus rapidement possible afin d'agrandir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Chaque jour qui passait était un soulagement pour elles. Surtout pour Daphné qui ne tenait pas à être asservie de cette façon. Elle se retrouvait mêlée à cette guerre malgré elle, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses intentions.

Pansy essayait de la convaincre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les joutes verbales étaient récurrentes entre elles. Cela finissait souvent par des empoignades. Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles dérape. Et qu'elles finissent sur le lit de Pansy l'une sur l'autre.

Échevelée, Daphné souffla à une Pansy perdue que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et rien d'autre, qu'elle ne participerait pas à cela. Son insistance fit céder Pansy. Parce que c'était elle.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	9. Poppy et Fleur - Infirmerie

Hello ! Un petit drabble inspiré du drabble tag Fleur/Poppy où il faut passer un examen médical avant de pouvoir participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ... Que j'ai tourné hé bien de cette manière ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Au cours de l'examen médical qu'elle fit auprès des champions du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, Poppy s'attarda plus longuement sur la jeune Delacour. Elle avait une constitution différente du fait des gênes vélanes hérités de sa grand-mère de ce fait l'examen magique fut plus long. L'infirmière sentait bien que sa magie refusait de coopérer face à celle de Fleur qui lui fit un sourire contrit. La jeune femme avait du mal à contrôler l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur les autres, hommes ou femmes, tout âge confondus. Poppy ne faisait pas exception à la règle ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle ne se battit pas pour approfondir l'examen. Elle conseilla juste à la jeune femme de venir la voir si elle ne se sentait pas bien. Fleur lui répondit d'une voix suave qu'elle n'y manquerait faisant rosir les joues de l'infirmière. Elle quitta ensuite les lieux ce qui soulagea Poppy qui avait eu bien du mol à résister à la vélane.

* * *

A très vite !


	10. Andromeda et Minerva - Balade

Bonsoir ! Ce soir, je poste deux petits drabbles qui trainaient dans mes fichiers ! Tous deux sont issus du drabble tag de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! L'intitulé portait sur le couple Andromeda/Minerva et cela doit se passer sur le chemin de traverse ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Minerva avait fait transplaner Andromeda dans une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse leur évitant de passer par le Chaudron Baveur. Il était encore grand tôt mais cela ne les dérangeait pas bien au contraire ! Moins il y avait de monde, mieux c'était être discrètes aux yeux des autres. Elles ne tenaient pas à ce que la famille Black les voit aussi … Proches. Se hâtant, elles allèrent de boutiques en boutiques faire les emplettes nécessaires à la nouvelle année. Andromeda voulait se contenter de ses fournitures scolaires mais Minerva insista pour lui offrir ce qui lui ferait envie. La jeune Black céda et choisit quelques livres supplémentaires. Minerva n'était pas surprise, c'était l'un des rares moyens que la jeune Black avait trouvé pour s'isoler des autres. L'aînée paya l'ensemble, les réduisit et se tourna vers la cadette pour les lui donner. Cette dernière lui sourit, timidement, et la remercia, touchée d'être au cœur de l'attention d'une aussi belle personne que Minerva. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'elles rentrèrent au manoir de la famille McGonagall.

* * *

A tout de suite pour le suivant !


	11. Katie, Luna et Ginny - Neige

Et hop ! Second drabble de la soirée pour ce recueil ! Toujours pour le drabble tag du même forum avec comme conditions d'écrire sur Katie, Luna et Ginny et le fait que ça se passe dans la neige !

* * *

Katie ne se sentait pas bien à la suite de son agression. Elle refusait de sortir mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Luna. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens moroses et elle s'attachait à lui rendre le sourire. Comprenant son intention, Ginny se joignit aux efforts de la Serdaigle. Elles réussirent à la convaincre d'aller dehors où il y avait encore un joli tapis neigeux. Réticente, Katie resta éloignée du portail de l'école. Compréhensives, Ginny et Luna la prirent chacune par une main pour la guider vers le lac gelé. Elles ne firent pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'elles restèrent immobiles à admirer le paysage dans un silence assourdi par la neige. Légèrement apaisée, Katie ferma les yeux et serra les deux mains qui la tenaient, reconnaissante d'être soutenue de cette manière. Ginny et Luna sourirent en la voyant plus détendue. Comme quoi, être tactiles, cela pouvait, parfois, faire des miracles et aider à soulager le malaise habitant quelqu'un.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
